Hannibal Chau
|image = |fullname = Unknown |citizenship = American |age = 65 |hair = Blonde |height = 6' 1" (1.85 m) |weight = 195 lbs (88.45 kg) |occupation = Black Market dealer |appearances = Pacific Rim |actor = Ron Perlman }} Hannibal Chau is the alias of an anonymous organ dealer operating in Hong Kong, China. History Kaiju Remedies He salvages body parts from dead Kaijus and sells them on the black market via his organisation "Kaiju Remedies". He can sell or salvage Kaiju parts because of the sole contract he has with Stacker Pentecost. An arrangement which provides the Marshall with the necessary funding for the war effort and Kaiju parts which have military value. Pacific Rim Running his operation in Hong Kong, China, Hannibal Chau has his base of operations next to the skeletal remains of a Kaiju currently being used as a temple. He got his alias from the Carthaginian military commander Hannibal and a Chinese restaurant he knew in the United States. Scientist Newton Geizler approaches him for help when trying to obtain a Kaiju brain to Drift with. At first Hannibal explains the difficulties to Newton on obtaining a Kaiju brain, and then asks why he would want one to begin with. Newton, despite the information being classified, cant resist telling him how all the Kaiju brains are connected, and that he intends to drift with with it. Hannibal checks Newton's eye and realizes that he has attempted a Drift with a Kaiju brain. He reminds Newton that Drifting is a two-way street. If all Kaiju are connected, and Newton entered that connection, the Kaiju now know who he is and will come after him. Hannibal's theory proves correct, as shortly after two category 4 Kaiju, Otachi and the Leatherback are deployed straight to Hong Kong to kill him. Hannibal goes to take refuge in his private Kaiju bunker, and sends Newton to go to a public one, as the Otachi closes in on his location. After Gipsy Danger kills both Kaiju, Hannibal is quick to move in to start the salvaging process. As the team moves out, they are intercepted by Newton, who demands the Kaiju brain he requested. Hannibal agrees and takes Newton to the site of Otachi's corpse. His team is able to locate the Otachi's secondary brain, but report it sustained damage in the battle against Gipsy Danger. In a panic, Newton tries to relay to Hannibal the sound of a heartbeat coming over the dealer's walkie-talkie. Hannibal is the first to react to the sound of his men dying inside the body and able to escape the rampage of the Newborn Kaiju before Newton can. However, the newborn chases Newton, ignorant of the umbilical cord wrapped around its neck and appears to choke itself to death. Hannibal comes out of hiding, quick to declare he knew the newborn would die because of its underdeveloped lungs. He tosses his balisong at the newborn's nose and retrieves his blade just as quickly. However, as he wipes the blade clean, the newborn springs back to life and swallows him whole before dying for good. Despite what appears to be an apparent death, Hannibal uses his balisong knife to slice his way out of the newborn's body, sometime after being swallowed. Frustrated, Hannibal questions the whereabouts of his missing shoe. Personality Hannibal Chau is a wealthy and materialistic individual with strong beliefs. As a black market dealer, Hannibal provides the public with merchandise that is considered illegal by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps (PPDC) and unattainable through conventional means. The PPDC appears to allow Hannibal to sell whatever Kaiju body parts except for those that have research and military value. In return, his relationship with the PPDC, while unsanctioned and isolated to Stacker Pentecost, makes him a valued asset to their cause.Ron Perlman Interview - Pacific Rim The profits he makes from selling Kaiju organs and body parts are manifested in the pride he takes in his appearance (gold plated shoes and embroidered clothing). Hannibal cares little for the world around him or the people who work for him. He is quick to mock the fears of others despite his shared vulnerability to the Kaiju.Pacific Rim: B-Roll Footage"I Need To Access A Kaiju Brain" Clip Skills Compared to most PPDC scientists, Hannibal's knowledge in Kaiju anatomy is quite extensive. For example, he knew how to keep the Kaiju parasites alive by dipping them in ammonia. A finding that no one in the Defense Corps was aware of. Trivia *Hannibal's eye was damaged when he went to a public Anti-Kaiju bunker. *Hannibal Chau is not his true name. He took Hannibal from the famous Carthaginian military commander Hannibal Barca, whose exploits include leading a protracted war against Rome. The last name Chau was taken from one of his favorite restaurants in Brooklyn. Gallery Hannibal Chau Poster.jpg|Character Poster HannibalChau.jpeg Hannibal Chau 1.jpg Hannibal Chau and Newton Geiszler.jpg Hannibal Chau Shoes SDCC.jpg|Public display of Hannibal Chau's shoes (San Diego Comic Con 2013). References Category:Characters